Drunken Fun
by Roomies Thread
Summary: A collection of Brooke and Haley scenes that we wished we could have seen on the show. All of these are written by Britney. Includes a drunken night of fun, a goodbye scene and girls night in.
1. Drunken Fun

"Tigger, I really don't think I should have anymore of that," Haley said, pointing overdramatically at the bottle of vodka in Brooke's hands as the two of them stumbled through the crowd to find the couch they were sitting at before.

"Oh, come on, Tutor Girl," Brooke sighed, flopping down on the couch with a groan at her roommate's up tight attitude. "It's girl's night out without Peyton! Don't you think that's enough reason to celebrate in itself?"

"Peyton," Haley said, the name slurring. She pretended to spit in disgust at the name, causing Brooke to fall into drunken giggles. "That girl has got something up her ass." She tried, unsuccessfully to plop down on the couch beside the brunette, but only managed to land on her floor. Brooke was too busy pouring some more vodka in her drink to notice.

"Tell me about it," Brooke agreed, absently grabbing the cup in Haley's hand while she was struggling to get back on the couch. She poured some vodka in the blonde's cup as well before handing it back to her once she was sitting in place. Haley didn't seem to notice. "I love the girl on most days, but that whole Ellie thing is really getting on my last nerve."

"Boo," Haley mumbled, bringing her cup to lips and taking a sip. "Let's not talk about blonde bitches." She smiled fakely at the two Barbies that had happened to walk by at that exact moment, assuming she had been talking about them.

"I guess that leaves out LucASS, too," Brooke threw out, not really sure why she was mad at Lucas right now. She was sure there was a reason though; he was always doing something wrong. Haley laughed into her cup, causing it to spill all over her brand new shirt. Brooke absently handed her a napkin to clean up. "We'll throw Nathan in there, too. He's not blonde, but he is a bitch."

"And a slut," Haley added with a triumphant smile once she was satisfied with the state of her shirt. She held up her cup and Brooke knocked her's against it. "He bitches and moans about me going on tour with stupid ass Chris Keller, even though nothing happened, yet he goes to my sister's little wannabe Coyote Ugly bar and comes about an inch away from sleeping with her. He doesn't think I know about that, but I do!"

"Whore," Brooke decided, winking overdramatically at the Barbies that walked by them again, sending Haley into yet another fit of giggles.

"This is boring," Haley announced after she had calmed down. She placed her drink on the small table in front of them before leaning her head against Brooke's shoulder in defeat. Brooke leaned her head on top of Haley's simply because it was too much energy to keep it up. "We could have stayed home to sit on the couch and get drunk."

"Then let's dance!" Without waiting for an answer from the shorter girl, Brooke grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her towards the dance floor.

The both of them stumbled all the way there, nearly tripping over everyone's feet. When they finally got to the dance floor, they fell all over each other when they actually attempted to dance. A few guys tried to work their way in between them to dance, but even in their drunken, bitter states, they ignored them.

It didn't take long for their dancing to get people's attention. While most girls like to dance close to each other when they normally dance, dunk girls liked to dance even closer. The moment they started grinning against each other a huge crowd of horny guys had gathered around them.

"Hales," Brooke yelled over the music. It took a moment to get Haley's attention away from her dancing. "Let's go on the bar!" Her suggestion earned a bunch of cheers from all the spectators around them. It wasn't until then that either of them realized there were people watching.

"I can't dance on a bar!" Haley slurred with laughter. She could just picture herself making a huge fool out of herself by falling off the bar. "Do you remember my bachalorette party? The Unfortunate Stripper Pole Incident of 2004!"

"Sure you can," Brooke told her, taking to hold in the laughter as she remembered Haley flying off that stage in the strip club. She pulled Haley towards the bar despite her protests. "You just told me that your sister does it! It's in your blood!"

"That is true," Haley mused. "What the hell?! It's not like I'm gonna remember this in the morning!" Grinning like a kid in a candy store, Haley let Brooke help her up on the bar. The moment they started dancing and grinding against each other again, they owned every man, and even some women, in the place. Haley threw back her head and laughed as she felt Brooke's hands moving on her hips. It looks like Brooke had been right; they didn't need the boys or Peyton to have fun. All they needed was some alcohol.

------

"How was I supposed to know that dancing on the bar was against some kind of health violation?" Brooke defended herself. The two of them had been kicked out of the club only two minutes after they started dancing on the bar, being told they were lucky they didn't call the cops on them for drinking under age. They were currently stumbling drunk down the streets of Tree Hill, trying to find their way back to their apartment.

"That's okay, Tigger," Haley told her, wrapping her arm around Brooke's waist in an attempt to hold both of them up. "It was fun while it lasted." They walked a little bit further before they gave up and feel down, lying on someone's front lawn.

"Yeah, it was fun," Brooke said wistfully, amazed by the stars above her. "Too bad we probably won't remember any of this in the morning." That was the one thing she hated about getting drunk. It was a blast at the time, but the only thing she had as a reminder of the night before was a pounding headache.

"We'll have to write it down when we get back to the apartment," Haley suggested, giggling at the feeling of the grass between her fingers. "If we ever find the apartment, that is."

"Let's ask whoever lives here," Brooke thought out load, pointing to the house behind them. Haley struggled to turn around on her stomach so she could see the house. She was surprised when she saw the front door open and someone step out. She blinked a few times, trying to figure which blur was the real one.

"I know him," Haley spoke, pointing an accusing finger at the man walking towards them, the anger apparent to her even in her drunken state. "He does not look happy."

"But it's a happy night!" Brooke exclaimed, rolling over to see who owned the lawn they had decided to inhabit. Her eyes widen when she saw three versions of the man walking their way. She let out a yelp when he started yelling at them.

"Miss Davis and Miss. James," he spoke sternly, coming to a halt right in front of them. They both quickly scrambled to sit up so they could see him. Haley thought about correcting his mistake, but thought better of it when she saw the look he was giving them.

"Hey, Whitey," Brooke greeted with a dimply smile and wave; not being able to comprehended how much trouble they could get it. Haley covered her mouth with her hand in a failed attempt to stop her giggles. They looked back up at the angry old man and fell against each other in fits of laughter, which only made Whitey even more angry.

"Get your asses up," he ordered them, not knowing what exactly he was supposed to do. It wasn't everyday that he woke up to find two drunken girls from the high school he coached at lying on his front lawn at 2 in the morning. "And go home."

"We tried," Haley explained, leaning on Brooke as they struggled to stand up, gasping when she saw how dirty her new shirt was now.

"But we seem to be having a little trouble finding it," Brooke finished; leaning over and helping the blonde brush off her shirt. She chuckled when she actually grabbed Haley boob. "Opps, just groped you a little bit, Hales."

"That's cool," Haley assured her with a serene smile on her face, clearing not knowing what the hell was going on. "That's the most action I've had in about 6 months."

"Okay," Whitey interrupted, having heard way too much from the girls that he ever wanted to hear. He waved his hands to get them to stop, then physically grabbed Brooke's arms away from Haley when they ignored him. "You two fools can't find your apartment?"

"I think it's that way," Brooke said, randomly pointing in any direction she felt like. Whitey rolled his eyes and grabbed them both by the arm, dragging them in the direction of his car. He ripped open the door and shoved them into the back.

"Stay here," he ordered them, before slamming the door shut and stomping back towards his house to get his keys and some shoes.

By the time he pulled into the parking lot of their apartment complex, both girls were leaned against each other, fast asleep.


	2. Goodbye

"Did I already give you my key?" Haley's voice called from the bedroom. Brooke rolled her eyes at her best friend and soon to be ex-roommate. Haley had been running around the apartment like a mad woman all day, convinced that she was forgetting something. Nathan had already come by and taken most of her stuff over to the Scott mansion earlier, and she was just doing some last minute checking.

"You tried," Brooke told her, absently flipping the pages of the magazine in front of her. She wasn't in the mood to take the newest Boyfriend quiz; she was too distracted by the idea of not living with Haley anymore. "But I gave it back."

"Oh yeah," Haley sighed, coming back into the room carrying the last box which was filled with pictures and other personal things. She let out a breath and dropped it on the floor before sitting down on the stool in front of Brooke. "Why was that again?"

"I want you to have a key, Hales," Brooke told her, giving up on the magazine all together and pushing it aside. "I'm going to miss you around here, so much, and I want you to come back as often as you can."

"I'm going to do that anyway," Haley laughed. She knew Brooke was having a hard time with this, and she had to admit that she was a little surprised. She was so used to hearing Brooke complain about having to share the bedroom and being forced to actually use that stupid Scrunchie System she made up. "This apartment has been my home for the past two years or so. I could never just leave it behind. Or you for that matter."

"Promise?" Brooke pouted, lifting her hand and hold her pinky out. Haley nodded, a bright smile on her face, and linked pinkies with the other brunette.

"I promise." They shared a smile for a few moments before dropping their hands and slumping their shoulders.

"I still want you to keep it," Brooke insisted, pushing the key Haley had placed on the counter back towards the blonde. Haley gave her a warm smile and nodded, pocketing the small object that obviously meant a lot to her friend.

"Of course," she spoke. Brooke looked confused as she suddenly wrinkled her nose. "What smells?"

"Oh!" Brooke waved her hands around and quickly spun around to face the stove. She let out a moan and stomped her feet. "Crap!"

"What?" Haley asked, lifting out of her seat slightly to try to see around Brooke. She sat back down and watched as Brooke grabbed the pot off the stove and shuffled over to the sink, smoke following her. Haley had to laugh. "Tigger, what did you do?!"

"I suck," Brooke sighed after she had everything under control. She flicked off the stove and brought the pot over to the island and slammed it down in front of Haley with a pout. The blonde peered into the pot and giggled at what she saw.

"Brooke, how do you burn macaroni and cheese?" The taller girl narrowed her eyes at her, not saying a word. She grabbed the two bowls that she had taken down earlier and started filling them both with the ruined food. "Oh, Tigger." Neither said anything else as they ate the food in silence. Brooke watched Haley eat everything that was in her bowl and couldn't help but smile in appreciation, knowing just how gross it tasted. She pushed her own around with her spoon, not feeling very hungry.

"I just wanted to make our last meal together as Roomies special," Brooke tried to explain. Haley looked up, caught off caught at her sudden words. "I remember you saying that macaroni and cheese was your favorite and I just wanted to do something special for you. And I suck at cooking, as you know, and I guess I could have just asked Karen to make some, but I wanted to do it myself and I ruined it! I wanted you to remember me as the best roommate ever and now…"

"You are the best roommate ever, Tigger," Haley told her softly, reaching over and placing her hand over Brooke's. The brunette shook her head and pulled her hand out from under Haley's and brought it up to wipe away her frustrated tears.

"You'd rather live with Nathan," Brooke pointed out. She knew she was being stupid; Nathan was Haley's husband, of course she would want to live with him when he asked her to. That didn't mean she would miss living with Haley any less though.

"He is my husband," Haley replied carefully. She couldn't believe that Brooke was so upset about it. Sure, she knew that Brooke considered her one of her best friends, but she never thought she liked living together this much. "And it's not like we won't see each other all the time."

"It's not the same," Brooke insisted. She shook her head, knowing that Haley wouldn't understand it. She pushed her bowl away and moved towards the couch, wiping her eyes completely when she sat down. "You'll be all wrapped up with Nathan, even more than you are now, and the only time I'll ever see you is at practice, and you'll be too busy ogling Nathan…"

"I'm not that bad," Haley tried to protest, but it came out weakly.

"You are," Brooke told her, hugging a pillow to her chest. "I can't even remember the last time you actually spent the night here. The past two weeks you've been at Nathan's. This whole moving out thing is just a formality, really."

"Come on, Brookie," Haley sighed, sliding off her stool, more than happy to get away from the macaroni. She walked over to the couch and knelt down in front of the other girl, pulling her hands out of the death grip she had on the pillow and bringing them into her own. "I'm sorry that I've been so busy with Nathan lately, I didn't mean to make you feel left out or anything; that's just about the last thing I want." Brooke nodded, knowing that she was telling the truth. "It's just, it feels like forever since Nathan and me have been together as husband and wife, and you know better than anyone how hard these last few months have been on me." Brooke nodded again. "And you have no idea how much I'm going to miss living with you."

"Then how come you're not as upset as I am?" Brooke asked, even though she obviously knew the answer. Haley was moving back in with Nathan, they were going to be married again, in every sense of the word. It was what Haley had wanted for as long as she could remember, and she really wished that she could be happy about it, but she just couldn't being herself to be. Not if it meant she was losing her. "I haven't even seen you cry at all at the idea of not living with me anymore."

"I'm not much of a crier," Haley explained with a shrug. She was sad, no matter what Brooke thought, about leaving the apartment. As much as she missed living with Nathan, being there with Brooke made it okay. "And because part of this move is happy for me, you know? I am going to miss living with you, but at the same time, I'm excited that I'm gonna live with Nathan again."

"I get it, Hales," Brooke said with a smile and a laugh. She shook her head and pulled Haley up and into a bone-crushing hug, pretty much pulling her down onto her lap in the process. "I'm sorry I'm being such a baby. I'm just going to miss you. It took us so long to finally become friends, and we're too important to me to just let that go away. You're too important to me."

"Never happen," Haley laughed, relaxing into the hug even though it was kind of uncomfortable. "You and our friendship is really important to me too, Brooke. We'll still hang out, I promise." Brooke nodded against her head and hugged her even tighter. "Hey, I've got an idea."

"You'll never stop being Tutor Girl, will you?" Brooke teased, as Haley pulled back from the hug, but stayed in her spot on her lap. She smirked when Haley swatted her playfully in the arm for her words. "Okay, I'm listening."

"How about we set aside a night for a slumber party?" Haley smiled when she saw Brooke's eyes light up at the suggestion. "Maybe a Tuesday or Wednesday, or whatever. And I can come over once every week and we can have a sleepover? That why it's guaranteed that we'll stay super close."

"You don't have to…"

"I want to," Haley assured her with her infamous Haley James Scott smile. Brooke let out a squeal, more than happy about the idea. She couldn't believe that Haley was willing to do that for her. She really was the best person ever.

"And Nathan's okay with this?" She knows she wouldn't be if she were Nathan. She would want Haley all to herself. She does now, actually. She laughed as Haley scoffed.

"He'll have to be," Haley said with a wave of her hand. Truth was, she knew Nathan wouldn't be thrilled with the idea of sharing his wife, but he would just have to deal with it. She wasn't lying when she said that her friendship with Brooke was important to her, and she wanted to make sure they didn't lose touch either. "He'll have to get used to the idea that he's sharing his wife now. You'll be like my mistress!"

"Oh, kinky," Brooke replied, wiggling her eyebrows. "So, Tuesdays for Gilmore Girls, Wednesdays for Veronica Mars, Thursdays for the OC or Fridays for South of Nowhere?"

"There's usually games on Tuesdays, so we'll see each other anyway," Haley rationed, ticking the days off on her fingers. "South of Nowhere doesn't come back until October and the OC is sucking ass this year."

"Veronica Mars it is!" Brooke cheered, pinky swearing with Haley for the second time in the last hour. She knew that they didn't need to swear on it, she trusted Haley to keep her word, but it still made her feel better because there was no way that Haley would back out of one of their pinky swears. "We're so Veronica and Wallace, too!"

"I call Veronica!" Brooke pouted and pushed Haley off her lap, satisfied when she heard a big thud and yelp. When she sat up to look down at Haley, she frowned to see her checking her watch.

"Time to go, huh?" She tried her best to keep the sadness out of her voice so she wouldn't make Haley feel any worse for being happy, but she could tell that she had failed when Haley looked up at her with sad eyes. She shook her head and tried to put on a brave face as they both stood up. "Hey, it's cool. He's your husband and the two of you deserve all the happiness in the world together."

"Come here," Haley whispered, opening her arms for the other girl. Brooke immediately hugged her, laughter bubbling over when she could almost rest her head on the top of Haley's head.

"God, you're so short!" Brooke laughed, hoping to lighten the mood. "How come I've never noticed how tiny you were before?" Haley groaned, used the teasing from everyone in her family, as well as both Scott brothers and the Rivercourt guys.

"Why do you think I'm so adorable?" Brooke laughed out loud, pulling out of the hug and stepping away from Haley, knowing she had to let her go. They locked eyes for a moment, and Haley got the message, she needed to do it quickly. She nodded in understanding and picked up the box that had the last of her stuff in it. "I think I might have one of your hoodies at the house. I can drop it by later."

"Keep it," Brooke told her. She stood in the middle of the apartment, rocking from foot to foot, not sure what to do with herself. Haley muttered a quiet thanks and headed towards the door, not sure what else there was to say. "Love you, Tutor Girl."

"Love you too, Tigger."

Brooke watched her walk through the door and had to close her eyes when she heard it close. She waited a moment before slumping her shoulders in defeat and walking towards the kitchen to clean up the mess she had made earlier.

Not more than two minutes later there was a soft knock on the door. Groaning at the noise, she dropped the pot in the sink and dried her hands, moving towards the door. She didn't want company; she just wanted to be alone. She opened the door and looked confused when she saw Haley standing there, head down and the box she had been carrying on the porch by her feet.

"Hales?" The blonde slowly raised her head at her name and Brooke was shocked to see that she was crying. "You're crying." She didn't mean to sound so excited about that fact, but she couldn't help it.

"Maybe a little bit," Haley whispered with a sheepish smile. She felt stupid, but it wasn't until the moment she heard the door close behind her that it all sank it. And she just cracked. "I guess I just realized that I was really moving out. I mean, I've known all along that I was going to be living with Nathan again, and I was just so unbelievably happy that I didn't realize that means I'm not living with you anymore."

"Haley, we just finished talking about this," Brooke chuckled, reaching forward and wiping some of the tears off Haley's face with the pad of thumb.

"But it just hit me," Haley explained, not surprised that Brooke was confused. She didn't know what else to say, she just shook her head and buried herself in Brooke's arms again. "I'm gonna miss you so much, Tigger!"

"We'll always have Wednesdays," Brooke spoke softly into her hair, rubbing up and down Haley's back, hoping to calm her down. Haley pulled back and gave her a watery smile.

"Wednesdays."


	3. Girls Night In

"Are you sure Lucas doesn't mind this?" Haley asked Brooke for about the hundredth time that night. She had been sitting in the living room earlier that day when Brooke burst through the door declaring that it was a girls night, just the two of them. "I mean, you guys did just become official just a couple of days ago. I figured you'd still be in your honeymoon stage."

"Broody is old news," Brooke scoffed, tossed some popcorn into her mouth and flashing Haley a toothy grin. "He's doing something with Karen tonight, I think."

"Oh, I get it," Haley said, holding a hand to her heart. "Since Lucas is busy, you'll settle for me. Is that how it is?"

"You're always my first choice, Tutor Roomie," Brooke promised her, tossing some popcorn at Haley when she batted her eyelashes at her. The blonde laughed and proceeded to eat the popcorn that had been thrown at her.

"Well, you're lucky that Nathan wants nothing to do with me then," Haley told, trying to make light of the situation even though she knew Brooke would never fall for it.

"Please," Brooke said, rolling her eyes. "That boy has not looked at anyone but you since you guys slept together. Even before that, he could barely keep his hands to himself."

"I don't want to talk about this right now," Haley decided, stopping Brooke before they could get into one of their stupid little arguments about nothing. "This is supposed to be a girl's night, no boys at all."

"Exactly," Brooke nodded. "So, what movie do you want to watch? Or do you want to have a pillow fight first?"

"I'm not having another pillow fight with you, Tigger," Haley told her with a stern look on her face. "I think we already feed into every possible male fantasy when we did that last time and I refuse to..." Haley began, but was cut off when she was hit in the face with a pillow.

"Sorry," Brooke offered with an innocent smile and shoulder shrug. "My arm was already in motion when you started." She smiled when Haley groaned and smacked her back with the pillow, despite her desire not to.

"You are so unbelievably dead!" Brooke let out a shriek and jumped from the couch, Haley hot on her trail. The apartment was filled with the sounds of screams, laughter and giggles, as well as just plan filled with feathers for the next half hour. The girls both collapsed on the floor against each other when they were too tired to do anything else.

"So much for no pillow fights," Brooke said, way too tired to actually gloat.

"You manipulated me into it," Haley defended herself, rolling her head to the side to look at Brooke, who was covered in feathers, much like she imagined she was. "Just like everything else."

"Name one thing."

"Cheerleading."

"Oh."

"Exactly," Haley concluded, glad to actually win at something that night. Not that there was anyway to tell, but it seemed that not only did Brooke rope her into having a pillow fight, but she actually ended up winning as well. "So, what's next on the schedule?"

"Movie," Brooke spoke immediately. "I don't think I have the energy for anything else at the moment. So, we'll pop in the movie, watch it and after we should be rested enough to do something after. Sound good?" The only acknowledgement she received was a grunt from Haley. "Okay, go put the movie in."

"You go put the movie in."

"Oh my God," Brooke groaned. They continued to argue back and forth over who was actually going to have to get off their ass and get the movie set up. It took five minutes, a threat on her life and a little manipulating to finally get Haley to do to. And after bickering over what movie they were going to watch, the two of them got comfortable on the couch, actually managing to share a blanket without killing each other, and watched it.

"That was horrible," Brooke announced the moment the credits began to roll up. Haley sighed in annoyance, but decided to keep her mouth shut, knowing there was absolutely no point in arguing with Brooke about it. The brunette was more into sappy romance movies or cheerleading flicks, while she liked the classics.

"Do you ever think that one day we might actually find something that we agree on?" Haley wondered out loud, seriously posing the question to her roommate. Brooke raised an eyebrow, thinking about the question.

"I hope not," she decided with a devilish grin. "Arguing with you is one of my most favorite things to do. That's what I love about you, Tutor Girl. You are honestly the complete opposite from me, and yet I still completely and utterly adore you."

"Really?" Haley asked, more than a little surprised at the answer she received from the other girl. Sure, she realized a while ago that the annoyance they show each other was all just fun and games, but she had no idea that Brooke felt that way.

"You betcha."

"So you don't think it would make living together easier if we agreed on something?" Brooke couldn't help but laugh at her words. She patted Haley softly on the knee.

"Of course it would make it easier," Brooke told her. "Then maybe we could actually buy toilet paper without getting into a tug of war match and knocking over the display."

"Oh God, that was the funniest thing ever!" Haley remember, bursting into fits of giggles at the memory of the two of them lying in a pile of Charmin packages in the middle of Wal-Mart. "It would be nice to be able to go to Wal-Mart again though."

"Just two more months and we can," Brooke reminded her. "Seriously, though, I love that we don't have the same tastes. Sure, it would make living together easier, but it wouldn't nearly be as fun."

"We do have fun together, don't we?" Brooke was right. Haley couldn't imagine having as much fun with anyone other than Brooke, especially not with someone that had the same tastes and interests as her. Like Peyton or Lucas for example. Yeah, she had fun hanging out with them, talking about music or books, but she didn't remember that day months later like she did that day in Wal-Mart when her and Brooke got into a fight in the middle of the toiletry section.

"Hell yes!" Brooke shouted in agreement. "I don't think there's anyone on the planet that I have more fun with then you, Hales. And coming from the Queen of Fun, that's quite the compliment."

"You're telling me," Haley agreed, clearly impressed by Brooke's words. "I feel very honored. And right back at cha, Davis." Brooke grinned at her. "Well, speaking of fun, what do you say we have some right now?"

"I like the way you think, James Scott," Brooke replied, used to the smile that light up her buddy's face everytime she called her that. "What did you have in mind?"

"What would a girl's night in be without a rocking soundtrack?" She winked at Brooke before pushing off the couch and making her way towards her CDs. Brooke sat up, intrigued with Haley's suggestion.

"Oh, are we gonna make a song together?" Brooke asked, clapping her hands together at the idea. She had always wanted to be a rock star, despite her inability to hit any kind of note. "Cause I gotta say, we totally rocked For He's a Jolly Good Fellow."

"Um, more like you ruined For He's A Jolly Good Fellow!" Haley rolled her eyes when she heard Brooke gasp, and easily dodged the pillow that was thrown at her. "You are a woman of many talents, Brooke Davis, but singing ain't one of them."

"Just because you have the prettiest voice ever, doesn't mean that you're the ruler of all things singing," Brooke shot back, standing up and placing her hands on her hips so Haley would know she was offended by that. Haley just ignored her completely and popped in the first CD she could find. She let out a loud groan when the sounds of the Black Eyed Peas came flowing from the speakers. It was obviously one of Brooke's CDs.

"God, Brooke, come on," Haley sighed, turning to face her musically impaired friend. "The Black Eyed Peas? Really? Hasn't being friends with Peyton and me improved your music tastes even a little? And you're dating Lucas!"

"I have excellent music tastes, thank you," Brooke smiled, forgetting all about Haley's insults about her signing. She danced her way over to the stereo, taking the case out of Haley's hand so she could find the song she wanted. "And you know you love it."

"I most certainly do not," Haley stated, hoping her ears wouldn't start to bleed anytime soon. She watched Brooke dance around for a little bit before changing the song. She began to thank the Heavens for that, but stopped the minute she heard the opening cords to My Humps come on. "I'm going to go jump off the balcony, okay?"

"I don't think so, missy," Brooke called out, grabbing a hold of Haley's arm and pulling her back towards her before she could get away. She placed her hands on Haley's waist and forced her to sway to the music with her. After a moment of fighting, Haley finally just gave up and moved her hips herself. Try as she might, she couldn't help but laugh when Brooke began to serenade her.

"This is easily the most retarded song ever," Haley sighed, though the amused smile on her face betrayed her words. Brooke ignored her and continued to sing to her, grinding up against her best friend, hoping to get her into the mood. She wasn't surprised when Haley finally broke down and got right into it, and the two of them were soon dancing around the apartment like there was no tomorrow.

"Who knew Tutor Girl had rhythm!" Brooke cheered as she watched Haley 'breaking it down' as she called it, which of course tossed Brooke into fits of hysteria. She had to admit; Haley was a damn good dancer. She watched her roommate in amazement, silently wondering if there was anything that Haley couldn't do.

"We need to do this more often, Tigger," Haley told her between giggles, as the song changed. Brooke smiled back at her an nodded.

"I think that's a given."


End file.
